Mahou Fantasia
by OverlordMao
Summary: In the magical world of Mundus Vetus, the young wizard Negi Springfield joined a guild known as Ala Alba. Now his journey will begin to unfold as he faces many trials to follow his father's footsteps. But he is not alone... Takes place in a Medieval fantasy setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Mahou Fantasia**

My name...is Negi Springfield. I'm a wizard traveling down the world of Mundus Vetus to become strong like my father. Believe it or not, my father is the Thousand Master known by everyone. Ever since his disappearance, I've been motivated to become a successful mage like him. I even graduated from my magic school at age 10! However, despite my intellect...I haven't found any lead about my father's wherabouts.

A chime is heard not far from here. "Hey...Negi! Earth to Negi! Are you in there?" A voice said as a girl, a couple of years older than me stood in front of me while waving her hand at my face. Her unique green and blue eyes met mine as the bells in her hair chimes as she moves.

Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka, I happened to meet her during my travels throughout this magical land. After saving me from a wild boar, I travel alongside her in order to repay her for saving me. From her appearance, she appears to be a fighter of some sort, judging from her choice of wardrobe, an iron armor and a red skirt, concealing a pair of grieves with a broadsword no taller than her sheathed behind her back. This is rather surprising to me, because all my life, I've never seen a girl fight with a sword before, let alone a giant looking one.

"Oh, I'm sorry Asuna, I was thinking about something." I said apologetically, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Well you better start coming back from your dream world, because I'm not saving you from a monster again while your head's in the cloud!" She said.

"Right, I won't!" I replied. "By the way, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" I asked.

"Of course this is the right direction! I've been in this road several times now! Trust me!" Asuna replied.

"All right, if you say so."

* * *

We traveled down the road, with her leading me to our destination as head walk down the road of Mundus Vetus. I looked around my surroundings and see birds and fairies flying throughout the land due to my childish curiosities, Asuna took a look at me and simply just smiled at my behavior. We then come upon a hill where Asuna runs up and face me with a smile on her face.

"Here we are, Negi, welcome to Mahora City!" She said with pride as I walked up the hill. To my very amazement, what I've seen is the largest city in Mundus Vetus. But the big question is: is what we're looking for, inside this giant city?

"Come on, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Asuna said as she grabs my hand and takes me to the city.

* * *

Inside, the city was bustling with people bigger than me. It was rather scary, but I feel relieved when Asuna is with me among the crowd. Funny, she reminds me of my sister back in my home. I wonder how is she since my departure?

As we run around the city, Asuna immediately stopped near a building meaning that we're here.

"Well here we are, the Ala Alba guild!" She said.

"Ala Alba?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, a well known guild in Mundus Vetus. It was named after the Thousand Master's group Ala Rubra and became the most popular guild today!" Asuna replied.

"Wow, I never realized that my Father's that famous..." I said in awe.

"Okay, enough standing around. You want to become a strong wizard right?" She asked me.

"Well, yes." I replied.

"Well you've come to the right place! You'll thank me later when I show you the guildmaster!" Asuna said as she drags me inside.

* * *

Inside, the guild was bustling with erm...mostly girls of different kinds, human, elves, you name it. Well, there are some adults supervising the guild, but in general this guild seems lively.

"Hey, I'm back from my hunting quest!" Asuna shouted, getting their attention. They all stopped what they're doing and faced us. Judging by their expression, it looks like they're used to her. Justifiable that she has been a member for a while now.

"Well, look who decided to show up. I thought that this place reeks of dry blood here, but it's only you." A haughty voice said as a blonde elven girl stepped infront of us.

"Watch it, Blondie, or your face will meet my fist!" Asuna said, glaring at her. It looks like she and that elf don't get along very well.

The elf girl scoffed. "Such temper, surely match that violent personality such as you! It's no wonder anyone would steer clear from you, let alone talk to a violent monkey!"

"That's it, you wanna go elf girl!? I'll tear out every strain of hair outta your ugly head!" Asuna exclaimed angrily.

"Bring it you berserking ape! I'll gouge out your ugly eyes!" The elf replied.

They started to fight, pulling each other's hair as the others started to cheer on each side. To them, seeing them quarrel is not a surprise to them as if that this is daily. I was starting to think that I was invisible to the guild ever since we've arrived when someone decided to notice me.

"Hey, who's the kid?" One of them asked.

They all stopped what they're doing and look at me. Seeing them staring at me makes me feel uncomfortable as if, I was a mouse surrounded by a pack of lions...no wait, that makes me a prey. I swallowed a lump and begin to speak.

"He...hello, my name is Negi Springfield. If I may, I would like to join this guild please." I said with a sheepish smile.

It didn't take long as the girls of this guild started screaming out of joy and bunched up around me. I can barely breathe with them smothering around me. Luckily, Asuna had to pull me out of the crowd.

"Asuna, you lucky girl, where did you find this kid? He's so cute!" One of the girls asked her.

"I just happened to meet him during my quest, I just saved him." Asuna replied.

"Aw lucky! I wished I could've met him in my quest!" The other said.

"Huh, so you saved this poor boy's life and now you kidnap him? Seems that your obsession has gotten into a new low!" The blonde elf girl said.

"What was that!?" Asuna snapped.

"Now now, how about we ease this commotion for our newest guest?"

Asuna immediately stiffens up as she heard a familiar voice. To our surprise, a man appeared with a gentle smile on his face. That man is Takamichi T. Takahata, he is one of my father's friends and he has visited my home village back when I was still a child.

"T-Takahata! H-hi!" Asuna stuttered as her face reddened.

"Hello and welcome back, Asuna. And hello to you, Negi. It's been a while." Takamichi said.

"Yes, it has been a while! Takamichi what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why, I work for the guild. Why else I'm here?" He replied.

"Wait, you know this kid?" Asuna said.

"Of course, I used to visit his village when he was still a lad." He replied. "Changing subjects, what brings you here at Ala Alba, Negi?" He asked me.

"I wished to join the guild in order to become strong like my father!" I replied.

Takamichi chuckled lightly. "Is that so? Then I'll go notify the guildmaster right away. In the meantime, try not overwhelmed by our guildmembers, this guild is known for its lively atmosphere." He said as he heads to the guildmaster's office.

He's right, I've never been to a place so full of energy before. The girls here are quite energetic, so full of spirit. The girls continued to question me about where I'm from, what's my class, and what are my hobbies. There are so many questions, I couldn't even answer them all!

"Alright settle down, all of you! It's very rude of you to smother our would-be member while bombarding him with questions, give him some space!" The elf girl shouted. The girls did what she says and move away from me, making it easier for me to breathe. "I'm sorry, did they cause you any trouble?" She asked me.

"No, not at all. But thank you anyway Miss..." I replied, trying to get her to say her name.

"You can call me Ayaka." The girl replied, smiling gently at me. "Say, you've never seen an elf before haven't you?"

I shook my head no. To tell you the truth, this is really the first time I've seen an actual elf in my own eyes. From what I've heard back in magic school, elves are considered beautiful creatures, fairest of them all or whatnot.

"Hey, step away from the kid you pedophile. He's off-limits!" Asuna said.

"Look who's talking? Aren't you a little young to be having a crush on old guys?" Ayaka asked smugly.

"Well at least I don't creep around on little kids like a shotacon you are!" Asuna shot back, enraging Ayaka.

"That's it! You asked for it, Bells!" Ayaka shouted as she tackled Asuna, resuming their fight. I was perplexed, I could've thought that elves are supposed to be kind, gentle people...seems to me that I was wrong about that.

As both Asuna and Ayaka fight and the other girls, cheer on whose side, Takamichi came out of the room and walks toward me.

"Negi, the guildmaster wants to see you now." He said.

"Thank you, Takamichi." I replied.

* * *

I followed Takamichi to the guildmaster's office where I meet the guildmaster himself.

"Ah, you must be Negi Springfield Takamichi was talking about." The guildmaster said. "Welcome, I am Guildmaster Konoe, welcome to Ala Alba."

"It's very nice to meet you, Guildmaster Konoe." I said while giving him a bow.

"You are Nagi's son correct?" Konoe asked. "You've bear a striking resemblance to your father."

"Really?"

The guildmaster nodded his head. "Yes, he has raised a fine son. I see that you've been taking a liking on this guild?" Konoe said.

I nodded my head. "Yes, the girls here are very lively. I enjoyed their energetic spirits."

"I see, then you wish to join this guild is that correct?" Konoe said.

"Yes, I would be happy to join Ala Alba!" I replied confidently.

The guildmaster beamed a smile at me. "Alright, then I would like you to sign this form in order to become an honorary member of Ala Alba." He said as he hands me the form and a pen.

I take the pen and signed my name on the paper. With that, I officially became Ala Alba's newest member. The guildmaster takes the paper and handed me a badge in a shape of a white wing. Guildmaster Konoe wished me luck upon me joining this guild as I walked out from his office with a confident smile etched on my face. Father, sister, I think I'm going to like this guild.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Negi's POV-**

"Hey, wake up, rise and shine!"

Asuna's voice rings in my ears as I stir in my bed. I woke up to see Asuna standing on top of me, it's rather justifiable since my bed is the floor of her room. I'd like to thank her for lending me her house since I have nowhere to stay.

"Oh, good morning Asuna." I said.

"Morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"Why yes, I slept like a log!" I replied with glee. Despite sleeping on the hard wood floors of her room with nothing but a futon, I slept rather pleasantly.

"Great, you ready for your first day in the guild?" Asuna asked.

I nodded my head and replied. "I'm ready."

"Great; so could you leave? I'm going to get changed." Asuna said.

"Oh, right...!" I said as I exit her room. Asuna then throw me my clothes as she shuts the door to get changed. I quickly changed from my pajamas to a standard blue robe with runic symbols on the gold trim. I grabbed my father's staff which has been given to me by him before his disappearance. His mysterious disappearance still haunts me even today. Father, where are you...?

Asuna's door opens as she changed into her armor. "Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded my head and replied. "All set!"

"Great! I'll meet you at the guild, don't keep me waiting!" She said as she leaves her house.

I followed Asuna out the door not before closing it on the way out. We walked down the streets of Mahora on the way to Ala Alba as I keep close to her in order for me to avoid getting lost. This is my first day as a new member of Ala Alba and the first step to become a great wizard, my stomach is swarming with butterflies just thinking about what activities I should face there...!

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Negi and Asuna arrived at Ala Alba where the guild is bustling with guild members mingling with one another as a selective few veteran members supervises them. The two walked inside as Asuna throws Negi a bag full of Drachmas.

"Here, this is your half of our funds. Don't waste it." Asuna said.

"Huh? But what am I supposed to do with them?" Negi asked.

"Go buy some breakfast or something, duh!" Asuna replied.

"Oh, but what are you going to do, Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Me? I'm going to check the request board for a quest with good reward money. Later." Asuna replied as she walks away, leaving Negi to search in the request board. Negi then goes to the counter and ordered a bowl of stew and a glass of milk. As he is halfway through finishing his meal, he was approached by three girls, all from the guild.

"Hey there, new kid! First day in the Ala Alba guild?" One of them said.

"Um, yes it is." Negi replied. "To be honest, I'm a bit nervous when I first step inside this guild. I was worried that there would be frightening people in this guild in my age."

"Don't sweat it, you'll get used to Ala Alba. The name's Yuna Akashi, I'm an archer." The girl introduced herself. "These two are Haruna and Makie."

"It's very nice to meet you three." Negi said smiling.

"Man, Asuna's really lucky finding you out in the open. I've never heard of a kid joining a guild before. How old are you again?" The bespectacled green haired girl, Haruna asked.

"I'm 10 years old." Negi replied.

"Really, that young? You must've been so brave joining this guild!" Haruna said.

"Yeah, you must've been so talented trying to join a guild this young! What are you exactly?" The pink haired catgirl, Makie asked.

"I'm a wizard, I graduated from a magic school a few months ago." Negi replied.

"Wow you're a mage? Sweet, I'm a mage too!" Haruna chirped.

"A fellow mage?" Negi said with curiosity.

"Yeah, but my magic revolves around art. I am an artist you know." Haruna said. "If you like I can demonstrate my magic."

Negi nodded his head. "That would be lovely."

"Great! Now I would need something to paint on..." Haruna said.

"You can try this piece of napkin." Makie said, offering her a napkin.

"Thanks!" Haruna said as she takes the napkin. She then take out a quill pen and a jar of ink. She dips her pen and starts drawing on the napkin. As she finish drawing a small cat, she muttered softly and her drawing comes to life.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Negi said in awe.

"I know, I'm awesome!" Haruna replied with a prideful smirk. "But this is only a small portion of my magic, if I get my hand on something bigger to draw on, then you just wait and see. My arts will knock your socks off!"

"Then I'll look forward to see your presentation." Negi said. He then noticed a girl behind Haruna, sitting alone on the corner of the guild. Her violet colored bangs conceals her eyes as she reads her book. "Why is that girl sitting alone there?" He wondered.

"Oh, Nodoka? She's always like that. She's not good with people, especially guys." Haruna replied. "Like you and me, she's also a mage. In fact, she's the guild's bookworm."

"Bookworm?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, Nodoka always reading books of different kind. It can be spellbooks or literature, it's always different everyday." Yuna replied. "I hear that she mostly hangs out at Library Island."

"Library Island?" Negi said curiously.

"Yeah, I think I hear that it's an island that is chock full of books of some sort!" Makie said. "I think there's also rumors that there is an ancient book of some sort that has contains the knowledge of all magic!"

"A book that contains the history of magic...that sounds intriguing." Negi said.

"Well if you want, I can bring Nodoka here and get her to meet you!" Haruna said.

"That's okay, I can always talk to her anytime. You don't have to drag her to meet me." Negi replied, smiling.

But Haruna didn't listen and walked to Nodoka. She speak with her as she point towards Negi, only to have Nodoka blush and bury her head in her book, avoiding eye contact. Haruna then gets scolded by a purple haired girl wearing a witch-like outfit, causing Negi to wonder what they're saying.

**-Nodoka's POV-**

"Knock it off, Paru. What did you tell her this time?" The girl asked her with a dull tone.

"Nothing! I just wanted Nodoka to meet the new kid, that's all!" Haruna replied.

"You know she doesn't go well with men. Besides, even if she gets to meet him, she'll just become a nervous wreck the second he opens his mouth." The girl said.

"I-it's okay, Yue...you don't have to worry about me..." I said quietly as I continued to stare at the page of my book.

"As for you, Nodoka. You can't just hide in your own little world wishing for men to just go away, you have to deal with them sooner or later." Yue said.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"Hey don't apologize! You couldn't help it, that's all! So that's why we're getting you outta your shell and that little phobia of yours!" Haruna said as she grab me in by my sleeve and forced me to get up.

"W-wait, I don't think I'm ready to meet him!" I said reluctantly.

"Nonsense! You're always ready to meet the new kid!" Haruna said as she turn and faced Negi, but noticed that he walked away. "And he's gone."

**-Negi's POV-**

After finishing my meal, I headed towards the request board where Asuna went to look for a quest and see it was packed by girls looking for quests as well. I tried to look at the board, but there are people much taller than me that I can barely reach it. I had no choice but to squeeze my way though.

"Excuse me, pardon me..." I said as politely as I could when squeezing through the girls. I finally made my way to the board. As I check, there are variety of quests tacked on that wooden board, ranging from gathering quest to hunting quests, all divided from ranks. Despite seeing a couple of D or C rank quests, I doubt they'll be easy for little ol me.

"Oh hello there, Negi."

I turned to see the elf from yesterday, Ayaka approaching me.

"Oh, you're Ayaka correct?" I asked.

"Why yes, I can't believe you remembered!" Ayaka said in surprise.

"Well, we have met yesterday. I doubt that I couldn't remember your distinguishing feature." I said.

Ayaka then gasp slightly. "Me? Distinguishing? Oh you shouldn't flatter me more, I know elves are beautiful but me? You shouldn't have!" She said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, I'm glad that you take my compliment well." I said.

"Oh, are you looking for a quest?" Ayaka asked me as she noticed my eyes wandering towards the request board.

"Why yes, I am." I replied. "But to be honest, I don't know which quest I should be taking."

"Oh you don't need to worry. Why don't you come with me on my quest? After all, you're still a child and it is a grown up's responsibility to look after you." Ayaka said.

"Oh, but I can take care of myself really!" I said. But Ayaka placed her finger on my lip and smiled at me.

"Say no more, I will make sure nothing dangerous will happen to you." She said.

"Hey, what kind of 'He's off-limits' do you not understand?"

Ayaka frowned as me and her turned to face Asuna, standing behind them with a piece of boned meat on her mouth.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be ogling with your beloved Takahata?" Ayaka asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, shouldn't you be stalking little boys like a pedophile you are?" Asuna rebounded as she chomped off a piece of her meat.

Ayaka glared at her and scoffed. "Hmph, say what you want against me, I have a quest to fulfill and I'm bringing him along with me."

"And who gave you the rights to drag him along? Negi's with me!" Asuna argued.

"Oh? What are you going to accomplish by forcing this poor boy into doing your work after you allegedly kidnapped him on an open field? For shame, Asuna, such wild behavior match perfectly for a barbarian such as you!" Ayaka teased.

"That's it, you wanna go Blondie? My fist has been anxious to pound your face in!" Asuna exclaimed angrily.

"Fine then, I'll show you how an elf fight!" Ayaka said as they both glare at each other.

I begin to grow worried as both Asuna and Ayaka began their fight. The girls in the guild starts cheering as they start pulling each other's hair. With no one trying to break them up, it's up to me to stop them.

"W-wait, can't we just talk it out instead of-"

Unfortunately in the middle of their brawl, I got knocked aside by them and is sent flying towards the wall.

"Ow..." I muttered as I rubbed my head in pain.

"Are...are you alright?" Nodoka asked me.

"I'm alright..." I replied. I return to Asuna and Ayaka in order to stop them, but I got knocked away again by them. Nodoka sweatdropped upon seeing my embarrassing attempt to break them up.

**-Normal POV-**

"Enough! Why are we even fighting? This is pointless!" Ayaka said.

"Don't know, maybe you asked for it!" Asuna replied.

"That's because you provoked me you stupid ape!" Ayaka rebuked. "Anyways, why bother fighting when we have him to choose?" She said while pointing at Negi.

"Okay what are you up to this time?" Asuna asked.

"Simple, we'll let him choose who he want to go with. Isn't that right, Negi?" Ayaka said.

"Oh, um..."

"Save it, Blondie, Negi's coming with me!" Asuna said.

"Quiet, let him choose." Ayaka said.

**-Negi's POV-**

I gulped nervously as everyone in this guild stared at me, awaiting for my answer. This is rather difficult, as I have to choose between both Ayaka and Asuna. Ayaka seemed kind enough to offer me to come with her on her quest. On the other hand, Asuna did saved me from a wild boar back when I was traveling alone and is kind enough to lend me her house to stay. I curled my fist and begin my answer with confidence.

"Ayaka..."

"Yes?" Ayaka said with a gleam in her eyes and her face filled with joy.

"I would love to come with you."

**-Ayaka's POV-**

_"(Yes, I knew it! In your face, Bells!)"_ I shouted mentally with utter joy as Negi picked me instead of that berserker. Although in hindsight, it would be rather unladylike for me to shout it out loud. Instead, I gave her a smug grin signifying that I won.

"But..."

My victory was cut short upon hearing his second opinion. "But...?"

Negi smiled at me and gave me his most honest answer.

"As much I would love to, I've decided to go with Asuna instead." He replied.

I was dumbstrucked upon his answer as if it was like an arrow and pierced me in the heart! His honesty is too painful to bear and his innocent smile is too hard to resist, I can't get mad at him!

**-Normal POV-**

"Ha! What I tell ya? I told you that Negi's coming with me!" Asuna gloated.

"Forgive me, Ayaka, you were kind enough to offer me to come with you. But we've only just met and all and I have my debts on Asuna for saving me." Negi said.

However, Ayaka was in a state of shock upon Negi's answer that she is unable to reply.

"Come on, Negi, we have a quest to fulfill!" Asuna said as she drags him out the exit. After they left, Ayaka slumped to the ground in defeat. Makie walked up to her and give her a pat on the back.

"Aw it's okay! You'll get to ask him out again some other time!" She said grinning.

Ayaka however, glared at her making her flinch. "Shut it, catgirl, how would you like it if a boy shot you down?"

"I would be sad?" Makie answered nervously.

"Exactly!" Ayaka said.

* * *

Outside the guild, Negi and Asuna head out to the city exit.

"So Asuna, what kind of quest is it that you've chosen?" Negi asked.

Asuna grinned at him. "A special one, requested by the guildmaster himself." She replied.

"Guildmaster Konoe requested it?" Negi said curiously.

"Yeah, we're supposed to pick up a princess from a foreign land and escort her back to him." Asuna said. "And get this, that said princess is his granddaughter!"

"The princess is the guildmaster's granddaughter?" Negi said in surprise. "I did not know that!"

"Me neither! Now come on, if we finish quicker, then we'll be sure to be rewarded with bigger cash!" Asuna said with a cocky grin.

Negi nodded his head as he follows Asuna out the city exit. Thus beginning Negi's first mission as a member of the Ala Alba guild.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Princess POV-**

The ship sailed the ocean with the seagulls singing in the open world as I sleep peacefully in my room, waiting to arrive at my grandpa's guild. I felt a nudge on my arm as I open one of my eyes and see my bodyguard, Setsuna Sakurazaki standing next to me with a stern expression. It makes me smile seeing her familiar ponytail on one side, being with her makes me feel comfortable.

"My Lady, we will be arriving in Vespertatia soon. You should get ready once we disembark." She said.

"Okay, could you leave the room while I go change please?" I asked politely.

"Yes, my Lady." Setsuna replied as she leave the room.

I look outside the window and see the land of Vespertatia not far from the horizon. It's been so long since I've seen my grandpa and this is the first time I've been out of the palace with my father's permission. He even sent Setsuna to make sure nothing bad happen to me. I couldn't get any happier now that Setsuna is traveling with me to my grandpa's guild. We haven't spoken to each other for years and Setsuna is a different person now. I wonder how's my grandpa doing?

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Negi and Asuna traveled down the road to the harbor where they will meet the princess and escort her back to the guild.

"Say Asuna..." Negi asked.

"What is it?" Asuna said.

"What do you think the princess will look like?" Negi said.

Asuna shrugged. "I dunno if anything, I hope she's not like Ayaka. I can't stand rich noble snobs like her!" She replied.

"Why not?" Negi asked.

"Because, they all act like they are better than anyone and flaunts their expensive crap just to show off! And don't get me started on the elves, they are the worst people to talk to!" Asuna said.

"I thought elves are supposed to be fair folks?" Negi said.

"Yeah they might look beautiful and all, but they all act all high and mighty that they look down on other people other than themselves!" Asuna replied.

"Wow, I have no idea..." Negi said.

"Yeah, so stay away from one, especially Ayaka, they're bad news!" Asuna said.

"But Ayaka seemed so kind to me." Negi said.

"That's because she's a shotacon." Asuna said.

"What's a shotacon?" Negi asked.

"It's people like her adoring little boys like you. But I don't want to spill out more info because you're still a kid." Asuna replied.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

They arrived at a small port town where they walked by a few vendors, selling fish, fruits, and many other they could get their hands on. They arrived at the harbor where they see a ship sailing towards them.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Asuna said.

"Is that where the princess is in?" Negi wondered.

"Who knows? Let's just find out!" Asuna replied.

The ship lands near the harbor and the passengers began to disembark from the ship. Both Negi and Asuna look through the crowd for the princess as they leave the ship.

"I don't think the princess is here, Asuna." Negi said.

"Just keep looking, she's gotta be here!" Asuna replied. She then see's someone from the ship. "Hold on, I think I see her!"

After all the passengers departed from the ship, they see a stern looking girl, Setsuna, walking out from the ship, holding a katana from her side. Behind her, is a young girl about a year younger than the girl beside her and Asuna. What set her apart from the other passengers is that she wears a pink kimono with floral design of an oriental pattern. She and her companion gets off the ship, with Setsuna carrying her luggage as they were met by both Negi and Asuna.

"Hey, you're the princess right?" Asuna asked.

"And who are you?" Setsuna asked coldly as she reached for her katana.

"W-wait a minute we were sent by the guildmaster to pick up the princess!" Negi said worriedly upon seeing her sword.

"You two sent by grandpa to pick me up?" The girl said. "Well why didn't you say so?" She tells Setsuna to calm down and she relaxed herself, putting her hand away from the hilt. The girl then bowed and introduced herself. "My name is Konoka, I'm the guildmaster's granddaughter and princess of the Konoe Kingdom of Kansai. This is Setsuna, my bodyguard and friend. Say hi to them, Setsuna!" She said.

Setsuna bowed to them and replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yeah, considering that you almost tried to cut our heads off but no big deal really!" Asuna said smiling nervously at her.

"It's okay, Setsuna's always protective of me." Konoka said.

"Well, someone's devoted of her work." Asuna said.

"It is my sworn duty to protect Miss Konoka from all harm." Setsuna said.

"Right... So anyways, I'm Asuna, this kid here is Negi, we're the ones your grandfather has sent to pick you up." Asuna said, introducing herself and Negi.

"It's very nice to see you both." Konoka replied.

"A pleasure is ours, Princess Konoka." Negi said.

"All right greeting aside, how 'bout we head back to the guild and take her to her guildmaster?" Asuna said.

"Good idea, I'm sure that the guildmaster will be happy to see you, Princess Konoka." Negi said.

Konoka nods her head. "Okay, shall we get going?"

"All right, just stay behind us and everything will be fine!" Asuna replied.

Konoka nodded her head and they leave the harbor. They leave the town and start heading back to Mahora City with Konoka in their tow. Unaware of them, they are being watched in the shadows. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna walks down the road back to Mahora with Konoka looking around the field out of curiosity. They soon stop by a small cottage with Mahora City visible on the horizon.

"Alright, we should stop here and rest." Asuna said as she plops down near a tree.

"So Princess Konoka, how do like it here?" Negi asked.

"Oh I liked it a lot, it's very different from where I live. This entire place feels so simple yet so magical at the same time." Konoka replied.

"So what's it like in your place anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Well how should I put this... My homeland is very different than yours. It's a bit oriented." Konoka explained.

"So you live in some kind of fancy palace or something?" Asuna said.

"Something like that." Konoka replied.

"Well I would like to visit your homeland someday." Negi said smiling. "It must've sound magnificent over there."

"Aw thanks!"

"Hey, Konoka. You hungry?" Asuna asked.

"Come to think of it, I am getting hungry during my trip." Konoka replied.

"Great, you want apples? Because there's some on that tree up there." Asuna said while pointing at the apples above her.

"Yes please!" Konoka replied.

Asuna nodded her head and cracked her knuckles. She punched the tree bark with enough force that it caused the tree to shake and apples to fall. Asuna caught some of it but she suddenly notice one of the apples is about to fall on Konoka's head.

"Hey, watch out!" She shouted.

But the apple falls before Konoka took notice. Suddenly the apple gets sliced in half, falling between her. Both Negi and Asuna are surprised and see's Setsuna calmly sheathed her sword.

"Whoa, how did you...?"

"It is my duty to protect Lady Konoka from all harm around her." Setsuna replied calmly.

Both Negi and Asuna smiled nervously at her before Asuna hands Konoka one of the apples. Setsuna offered Konoka to cut the apple for her which she accepts. Setsuna then takes out a kodachi and carefully peels the apple in a spiral and then cutting it into individual pieces. She handed her the apple slices before putting away her kodachi.

"Thank you, Setsuna!" Konoka said happily.

"It's always a pleasure, my Lady." Setsuna replied without a change of expression.

"Wow, she's really devoted of her is he?" Asuna said.

"Yes, from the looks of it." Negi replied as he takes a bite out of his apple.

Suddenly, a rustle is heard and Setsuna immediately gets into stance on high alert. Negi and Asuna took notice and bandits jumped out of the bush and surrounds them.

"Damn, why now?" Asuna muttered as she grabbed her sword.

"Give us all your money! Judging from that girl over there, she's probably have a whole wad of them!" One of the bandits said.

"And what if we say no?" Asuna asked.

"Then we'll just take the girl instead!" The other replied.

Negi ran in front of Konoka and raised his staff. "No, you're not taking her!"

"Oh how cute, a little boy wants to protect his friends! Move aside, runt!" They approached Negi and knocked him aside.

"Negi!" Asuna cried.

They got closer to Konoka as she backs away from them. They tried to grab her but suddenly, Setsuna steps in front of her and hit one of them with her sword's hilt, making him double over in pain.

"Try and hurt one strand of hair on Lady Konoka, I dare you..." She threatened.

The bandits draw their knives and charged at Setsuna, she swiftly evades their attacks and jumps away. She gets into a stance and initiates her attack.

**"Shinmeiryuu Ougi: Zanganken!"**

In a flash, Setsuna sliced past them, breaking every blades on their weapon and they all fell in one single attack. Setsuna sheathed her sword and faced Konoka.

"Are you hurt, my Lady?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for protecting me, Setsuna." Konoka replied.

"Negi, are you alright?" Asuna said as she helped him get up.

"I'm fine, but I failed to protect the Princess, I'm so sorry..." Negi replied sadly.

"Hey, Konoka's fine, no need to beat yourself up! Besides, you're still just a kid, you can't just rush in and take them on by yourself!" Asuna said in attempt to cheer him up.

"I...you're right, I'm sorry." Negi said.

"Just remember that you're a mage and from what I know, mages are not very good at close combat." Asuna said. "Just leave the fighting to me, okay?"

Negi nodded his head and replied. "All right."

"We should hurry up and get back to the city, we don't want anymore bandits to show up and ambush us again." Asuna said.

They nodded in agreement and walked their way back to Mahora City. Meanwhile a bird watched the entire event perched on a branch of an apple tree before taking off and flies away.

* * *

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna returned to Mahora City where Konoka gazed in awe upon the mass population of Mahora. She is amazed at how big the city is compared to her home as Setsuna told her to stay with them. Asuna chuckled upon seeing Konoka's curiosities and amazement on Mahora, reminding her of Negi when he first entered.

After a short walkthrough the city, they arrived at Ala Alba.

"Well here we are, the Ala Alba guild!"

"Wow, my grandpa runs this place?" Konoka said.

"Yeah, and it's been running smoothly when it first opened in public!" Asuna replied. "But enough standing around, let's go meet the guildmaster!"

Konoka nodded her head and followed them inside.

"Hey, we're back!" Asuna shouted as they entered.

"Hey, welcome back!" Yuna said.

"And who are those two?" Haruna asked.

Konoka then stepped up and bowed to them. "My name is Konoka Konoe, I'm a princess of the Konoe Kingdom in the Kansai region." She introduced formally.

The guild members became amazed and gather around Konoka. They tried to ask her questions but Setsuna steps in front of Konoka and gets into stance, causing them to back away.

"It's okay, Setsuna, they're not gonna hurt me!" Konoka said. Setsuna nods her head and eased up.

"So, you're from the Konoe family? I've heard about them before." Ayaka said.

"Oh wow, you're an elf! I haven't met one met one before in my life!" Konoka said in awe.

"So they aren't any in the Kansai region?" Ayaka asked. Konoka shook her head. "Well, then it's an honor for me to be the first elf you've ever seen. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro of the prestigious Yukihiro family."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayaka!" Konoka said.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's go meet your grandfather, Konoka!" Asuna said.

Konoka nodded their heads and they head towards the guildmaster's office. They entered the office and Konoemon was happy to see Konoka.

"Hey, we're back with the princess!" Asuna said.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Konoka greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, Konoka. It's so good to see you. It's been so long since I've seen you and now look at you, you've grown into a fine princess." Konoemon said. "And I would like to thank you for bringing her here unharmed, Asuna and Negi."

"You're very welcome, Guildmaster Konoe." Negi replied.

"It's no big deal really, so when do we get our reward?" Asuna said.

"Asuna!" Negi exclaimed.

"No, it's alright. Takamichi, if you don't mind." Konoe said. Takamichi nodded his head and hands Asuna a large bag of Drachma.

"Sweet! This is enough to last a month supply of food!" Asuna chirped with glee.

Konoemon chuckled and then faced Setsuna. "And you must be her personal bodyguard, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Setsuna Sakurazaki. I have been protecting Lady Konoka for about 5 years." She replied calmly.

"I see, and I thank you for your hard work protecting my granddaughter." Konoemon said. Setsuna simply gave a bow to him. "Now then, Konoka, from what your father said from a message he sent, you are to stay here in Mahora is that right?"

Konoka nodded her head. "Yeah, I wanted to see you, grandpa." She replied.

"I see... Then you needed a place to stay. I'm sure that they'll be kind enough to lent you theirs, isn't that right, Asuna?" Konoemon said facing Asuna.

"Huh? Why me?" She asked.

"Because you and Negi have helped escorted her back to Mahora safely, consider it a gift of appreciation from me." He replied.

"I'm happy that you two are so kind to lend me your house to stay." Konoka said smiling.

"Whatever, I think I have enough room for two more." Asuna replied. "Come on, let's go to my place."

Konoka nodded their heads and they leave the office.

* * *

**-Konoka's POV-**

We soon left the guild and starts heading towards Asuna's house. This place still amazes me seeing how huge it is, it's bustling with people I don't know of. I'm kinda scared going on my own, but with Setsuna with me. I feel a lot safe with her.

"So, Negi, aren't you a little young to be in a guild?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes I am. I'm 10-years-old and I'm a mage." He replied. "I graduated magic school about a few months ago."

"Really? How cool! So do you know any magic and stuff?" I asked with my interests have been piqued.

"Well not really, I only learned the basics as well as some advanced spells." Negi replied.

"That's so cool, I've never seen a mage your age before!" I said.

"Well, I made a promise to myself that I can be stronger, just like my father." He said smiling.

"Like your father?" I wondered. he nodded his head. I've never seen anyone so determined before. He must've worked hard to become a strong mage so young. We've arrived at Asuna's house not a minute too soon.

"Well, here we are. It's not much but you'll get comfortable with it eventually." She said.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your house, Asuna." I said.

"It's no biggie. Come on, it's getting dark." Asuna replied.

We entered her house. The room feels so simple and plain compared to the homes in Kansai, wooden flooring, the simple furnitures, even the whole house got a decent lighting. I guess it gives the whole atmosphere that homey feeling to those living in Vespertatia. We moved on to Asuna's room where she lights a candle to light up her room. It's rather small, with a single bed on the side and a futon on the floor. There's also a desk in front of the open window with blue shutters.

"This is my room, sorry that I don't have a guest room but I'll think of a way to squeeze you in." Asuna said.

"Thanks, Asuna!" I said.

"No prob. Now how do we fill you in...say, you're okay with sleeping on the floor right?"

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Great! So Negi, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Asuna said.

"What? But why?" He asked worriedly.

"Because this will be a girls room from now on. But since there's not enough room for three people... I guess her bodyguard will be your company." Asuna replied.

"You're okay with sleeping outside are you, Setsuna?" I asked.

Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes, as long that you're under my protection, then I'm fine with it." She replied.

"Okay! Well, good night you two!" I said as they say good night to us and Asuna shuts the door.

**-Negi's POV-**

I head to the bathroom to change into my pajamas Asuna handed to me before she and Konoka went to bed and I head to the couch. As I lie down, the couch feels soft and light compared to the hard wood floor of Asuna's room. I feel comfortable resting my head on the pillow and tucked myself with a blanket. I turned my head and see's Setsuna standing firm beside Asuna's room. Her dedication on protecting Konoka is astounding, her sword skills are amazing when she singlehandedly take down the bandits in one slice. I'm a bit jealous of her when it comes to protecting others, I was brushed aside like a ragdoll when I tried to protect the princess. I shook my head and mustn't blame myself. If I want to become like my father, then I must become strong and protect my friends! I slowly closed my eyes as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

The wind blows across the dark nights of Mahora City. The full moon shines as Makie runs home after a long mission at ala Alba. Unaware of her, an ominous figure garbed in a black robe and a witch hat gazed at her with golden long hair flowing among the wind. It smiled sinisterly and swoops down towards Makie. She turned around and see's the figure swooping down and and attacks her with her fangs.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Her scream filled the city as clouds enshroud the moon...

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Negi wakes up from his comfortable sleep on Asuna's couch. The morning light illuminates the entire living room through the open window. He outstretched his arms while yawning as he rubs his eyes.

"I've never had a sleep this comfortable since I left my home..." He said. He turn and face Setsuna and see her sitting on the ground, sleeping while holding her sword in her arms. Negi smiled upon seeing Setsuna still guarding Konoka's room over night, knowing that protecting Konoka is her priority. He gets off the couch, waking Setsuna up as she took notice of him.

"Oh, good morning Setsuna." He said. "Did you sleep well?"

Setsuna simply nodded her head yes. Negi smiled and gets ready to change. He entered the washroom and changed into his blue robe. As he finished changing, he goes to Asuna's room and opened the door, seeing both Asuna and Konoka sleeping peacefully in their sleep. He smiled as he walked and opened the shutters, letting the daylight shines in the room.

"Ugh turn off the lights, people needs their shuteye..." Asuna muttered as she turned to the other side.

Konoka on the other hand, wakes up as the light hits her eyes. She gets up from her futon and rubs her eyes. She moved her blanket, revealing her plain white robe. She noticed Negi smiling at her.

"Good morning, Konoka." He said.

"Oh, good morning Negi." She replied. She then noticed Setsuna. "Good morning Setsuna." She said to her.

"Morning, my Lady. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Konoka nodded her head. "Yes, I slept peacefully, how about you?" She replied.

"I slept well." Setsuna replied. "Should I awaken her as well?" She asked, noticing Asuna still asleep.

Konoka shook her head. "No, I think we'll leave her to sleep." She replied.

"I understand." Setsuna said.

"So, since Asuna won't be up for awhile...shall we go to Grandpa's guild?" Konoka suggested.

Negi rubbed his chin. "Well, usually it's Asuna who takes me to the guild. But since she's asleep... I guess I'll take you to the guild." He replied.

"Great! I'll get changed!" Konoka said, smiling in glee.

It was then that Setsuna pushed Negi out of the room as Konoka closed the door behind them.

"My Lady is currently changing, do not enter her room." Setsuna said.

"Um, I can see that..." Negi said with a comical bead of sweat sliding down on his face.

After a while, the door was opened and it shows Konoka wearing a white vest, a pink haori with floral patterns on the sleeves, and a magenta hakama skirt separated with a red obi.

"You look beautiful, Konoka." Negi said with sincere honesty.

"Aw stop it, you're making me blush!" Konoka replied smiling.

Negi smiled back. "Now then, shall we get going?"

"Lead the way!" Konoka replied cheerfully.

They leave the house and starts heading their way to Ala Alba. They walked around the streets of Mahora as the bells of the city rings across the land to mark the morning of a new day.

* * *

**-Negi's POV-**

We arrived in Ala Alba shortly after leaving the house. Because its morning, there are few people on the streets, making it easier for us to walk freely. As we stepped inside, we noticed a bunch of the guildmembers gathering over by the corner.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Konoka wondered.

"Maybe it's something important." I said.

Curious, we walked over there to see what's going on. In the middle of the crowd, we see Makie sitting casually in her seat while the others are questioning her.

"No way! You were attacked by a vampire?" A young pink haired girl said in surprise.

"Fuka, I don't think vampires are real..." Her younger twin said in doubt.

"No really, it's real! I even got this mark on my neck as proof." Makie replied as she tugs her shirt down and reveals a bite mark on her neck.

"Whoa, that's really looks like a bite from a vampire." Haruna said.

"Come to think of it, there was a rumor about a vampire in the city..." The long purpled haired girl said.

"Really? Care to share it with us, Misa?" Haruna said.

"Yeah, what's the rumor about?" Fuka said, hyping up to know about it.

"Well, if I remember correctly...I hear that every night under a full moon, in Sakura Lane, there's a spooky monster garbed in black who swoops down and drains you of your blood!" Misa explained while making scary gestures to scare the girls.

"Wow...is that really true? There's one in the city?" Konoka asked worriedly.

Misa nodded her head. "Yeah, and from what I've heard from Kazumi, the guild's rumor monger, they say that the vampire mainly attacks energetic girls like Makie here." She said.

"Energetic girls?" Konoka said while she gulped nervously.

"Calm yourself, my Lady, I won't let the vampire harm you. Even if it means throwing my life away..." Setsuna said.

"Aw thanks, Setsuna!" Konoka said, smiling cheerfully.

"Misa, will you cut the whole nonsense already? That rumor was meant to scare children, it could've been something else that lurks in the night!" Ayaka said.

"Oh, but the rumors are true. Makie's bite mark is a proof!" Misa replied with a wink.

I cupped my chin and wondered about the vampire rumor. Seeing the mark on Makie's neck proves that they really do exist. "Has the rumor been going on for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just happened about 2 days ago." Yuna replied.

"2 days?" I said curiously. _"(That's when I first joined Ala Alba...)"_ I felt a sudden chill up my spine, as if someone is gazing at me. I turned around and see's a girl who's exactly the same age as me. She stared at me with her sky blue eyes with a face of indifference as she turned away. She was sitting in one of the tables, accompanied by a girl with light green hair and oddly shaped ears. "Who is she?" I wondered.

"Eva? She's a member of Ala Alba. She doesn't talk to anyone though except with that weird robot Satomi created." Yuna replied.

"A robot?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was created by the genius inventor, Satomi Hakase. Although, Satomi just comes and goes." Yuna said.

"Is Satomi a member of Ala Alba as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but instead of hanging around here, she's usually holed up in her lab in the other side of Mahora." She replied.

"I see... About that vampire rumor, is there a request about it in the request board?" I asked.

"I think so, you should check it out."

I nodded my head and went to the request board. I checked the board for a request about the vampire incident. To my luck, there's one listed as an A rank mission. The reward wasn't specified and the subject is unknown. Curious, I take the request paper off the board with everyone gasping in surprise.

"Whoa, Negi are you really gonna do it? That is so hardcore!" Haruna said.

"He's only in this guild for two days and he's already taking an A rank quest!" Fuka chirped.

"Yeah, go Negi!" Makie cheered.

My face flushed beet red upon hearing the girls cheering me on upon me taking the quest. Even the princess herself is cheering me on as Setsuna remained calm.

"Why are you all cheering for him? Can't you see that he is in danger? I cannot allow anyone to let a child to go on a suicide mission all by himself!" Ayaka said with extreme worry.

"It's okay, I can do this. You have to believe me." I said with confidence.

"Yeah, let him do it, he wants to take it, right?" Yuna said.

Ayaka held the bridge of her nose in disbelief. "Unbelievable..."

"Well she's right you know, you can't really go do it alone, kid. Usually A rank quests and higher needs a party of 3 or 4." The spectacled orange haired member said.

"You've got a point there, how 'bout you'll join him on his big quest, Chisame?" Yuna asked.

"I'll pass, I got stuff more important to do than helping a kid out." Chisame replied, declining the offer.

"Alright fine, if anyone's looking out for him, it should be me. After all, he is still a kid and I won't let anyone harm a piece of his hair!" Ayaka said.

"You would do that for me?" I said.

"Of course! Anything for our newest member of Ala Alba!" Ayaka replied happily.

"Great! If you need another member of your group, then Nodoka's your gal!" Haruna said as she drags Nodoka off of her seat and towards me.

"W-wait, Haruna what are you doing?!" She said nervously as Haruna puts her close to me.

"Getting you outta your shell, duh! You need to open up to the new guy!" Haruna replied.

"B-but I don't think I'm ready to talk to him!" Nodoka said.

"She's right, Nodoka, you need to open up to people and not hide in your books all day." Yue said.

"You too, Yue?" She asked. Yue nodded her head and takes a sip from her juice of an unknown flavor.

"I'm glad that you're going with me on my investigation, Nodoka." I said, smiling at her. Nodoka nods her head nervously with her face glowing bright red. She is so shy that she is unable to speak to me. I don't blame her really, she reminds me of me when I first attend the school of magic.

The girls chattered energetically, mostly about my quest to investigate the whole vampire incident when a tall blonde haired woman with...a lavish figure, come up to me. She introduced herself as Shizuna Minamoto and she is one of Ala Alba's supervisors.

"Negi, the guildmaster wants to see you, it seems that you have a package from your home village." She said.

"A package, from Wales?" I wondered. It has been a while since I've left the village of Wales. I wondered who sent me a package? I continued to wonder as I head to the guildmaster's office. As I open the door, I was suddenly met by a familiar friend of mine.

"Negi! Oh man, it's good to see you!" A white talking ermine said, very happy to see me. I am very happy to see him as well. His name is Chamo, though his full name is Albert Chamomile, I called him Chamo for short. Me and him have been friends ever since I met him back in Wales when I was very little, the poor thing was getting picked on by the other kids so I have to save him. In the end, we became good friends even today.

"It's good to see you too, Chamo!" I replied smiling.

"It seems that you two know each other very well." Konoe said.

"Yeah, me and Negster go way back!" Chamo replied.

"Good to know; but in any case, Negi, there's a package for you from your village along with your little companion." Konoe said as a box sits on his desk. I take the box and opens it. Inside, there's a fresh set of clothes for me to wear and a bag of my sister's homemade cookies with a letter attached to it. I take the letter our and opens it, an image of my sister has projected from the letter. Just the sight of her brings a smile to my face, seeing that she remains unchanged, just looking at her serene smile lifts my spirits even higher than before.

_"Hello Negi, it's been awhile, how are you doing? I heard that you've joined a guild somewhere in a city, congratulations! Me and everyone back in Wales have been so proud of you, I hope that your father will be too if he see's you. However, I still worry for you, as the world is big. You're still too young in this huge world, and I don't want to see you get hurt. But you're not alone, I'm sure that you've made many great friends to back you up. So good luck out there, Negi. I'm sure that Father will look after you somewhere._

_-Nekane_

_P.S. I just want to inform you that Anya wants to say hi to you."_

That's right, I haven't seen Anya for quite some time now! After we graduated in magic school, we both went our separate ways, pursuing our dreams in this huge world. I wonder how she's doing? My sister's image dissipate as I closed the letter.

"I see that your sister cares deeply of you, Negi." Konoe said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she has been taking care of me ever since my father left Wales a few years ago."

"I see... Well wherever he is, I'm sure that he's proud of you growing into a fine mage." He said.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Negi leaves the office with Chamo resting on his shoulder and walks downstairs. He starts to head out when he was met by Asuna who has a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Oh, good afternoon, Asuna. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I slept great! I feel like I can take on a tiger!" Asuna replied as she eats her bread, devouring it completely. "So who's the ferret on your shoulder?" She asked upon noticing Chamo.

"Hey! I take offense on that remark, I'm an ermine!" He snapped, surprising Asuna.

"What the? Did that thing just talk?"

"Well of course I talk! What do you expect from a magical world, a chupacabra?" Chamo said rhetorically.

"Anyways, Asuna this is Chamo, my friend since I was little." Negi said. "Chamo, this is Asuna, she's the one who introduced me into this guild."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya!"

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Asuna replied, staring flatly at Chamo. "So anyways, what did I miss?"

"Well, there's a rumor of a vampire attacking the city." Konoka replied as she and Setsuna walks up to them.

"Really? No way, they can't be real!" Asuna said, shrugging off the rumor.

"A vampire? Ya mean those pesky bloodsuckers who roam the night, attacking people?" Chamo said.

"I do believe that they're real, Makie even claims that she has a mark on her neck as proof." Negi said.

"Is that right? Well, if the rumors happens to be true, then why don't we head on to the request board and look for it?" She asked.

"Actually, Negi happens to have accepted that request already."

Asuna glared at Ayaka, who's accompanied by the shy Nodoka. "Really, I can't believe your that slow, Bells."

"Watch it, Blondie, I just got up from bed and you're starting to push my buttons!" Asuna said while glaring daggers at her.

"Please, don't fight you two! We have a quest to carry out!" Negi said in attempt to stop the upcoming brawl.

Ayaka flaunts her hair. "He's right, why bother fighting you when we have a quest together?" She said with a snide grin.

"Wait, you can't be serious..." Asuna muttered.

"Oh I am, me and Negi are going to investigate the whole vampire incident together!" Ayaka replied as she rubs her face to his.

"Um...what about me?" Nodoka said, pointing to herself in confusion.

"Huh? You're going too, Bookworm?" Asuna said.

She nods her head slowly. "Yes, well...not by choice really..." She murmured.

"Well, I'm glad that you're starting to open up for the kid, but as for you!" Asuna directed her attention towards Ayaka. "I'm not going to let this slide by having your way with the kid, I'm joining in too!"

"Really?" Negi said in surprise.

"Hold on, you can't just jump in to our party! It has already been decided!" Ayaka said.

Asuna shook her head. "Nothing is decided unless he says so, is that right, Negi?"

"Well yes but..."

"Well, how about it? Let me join your little party and investigate this rumor together!" Asuna said with utmost confidence.

"Don't force yourself in!" Ayaka snapped.

Negi nodded his head. "Alright, you can join. After all, the more the merrier I'll say!" Negi said, beaming a smile at her.

"Sweet, now let's go out there and solve this mystery!" Asuna said as she ran off.

"Unbelievable...that hyperactive monkey's always so reckless, always going things her way... How can you put up with that girl?" Ayaka said as she message her temples and walk out.

"Well, I guess standing around is not an option now, is it?" Negi said to Nodoka.

"I...erm...yeah, we can't solve the rumor if we stand here...!" Nodoka stammered nervously as she runs off.

"Holy crud, look at all those chicks in here! Negi you lucky kid, you did the right thing joining this guild and now look at you, already in a party full of cute chicks!" Chamo said giving Negi a thumbs up. "Your old man should be so proud of you!"

"C-Chamo it's not like that!" Negi retorted nervously. "Anyways, I can't keep them waiting, I must complete this quest!"

"Sure whatever, let's get this thing over with!" Chamo replied.

Negi nodded his head and leaves the guild, catching up to Asuna and the others.

**-Evangeline's POV-**

I sat in one of the chairs in the upper floors in Ala Alba, alone, watching the boy scurry off with his friends.

"Already taking a liking to him do you, Evangeline?"

I look to see Takamichi standing right behind me. I scoffed and turned away. "Don't be foolish, Takahata, as if I would take a liking to that foolish boy." I replied as my robotic servant served me black tea. "He is what, 10-years-old and is already a mage? He really takes after him, more or less so."

Takamichi nodded his head. "Indeed, he's really working hard to become like his father."

I flashed a grin. "And that what's make him so interesting... I look forward for tonight, Negi Springfield."

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Negi left the guild and starts catching up with Asuna and the others as they begin their investigation. They head towards the city square and stops by near the fountain.

"Alright, now that we're outside, let's go kick some vampire butt!" Asuna said, pounding her fists.

"Idiot, and how is jumping the gun and beating up a vampire in broad daylight prove anything? Honestly you really are a berserker." Ayaka said.

"Wanna say that again, elf girl?" Asuna threatened as she shakes her fists at her.

"Girls, please!" Negi exclaimed, trying to stop them from fighting. He cleared his throat and continues to speak. "Anyways, Ayaka's right. You can't solve this mystery if you rush ahead and blindly find the vampire."

"What, so you're on her side now?" Asuna said with disdain.

Negi shook his head. "N-no! What I meant to say is that we must gather some leads first! That way, we will find our culprit together by lining up the clues we've collected." He replied.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Nodoka said with her voice audible for them to hear.

"You think this will work, Negi?" Asuna asked with concern.

"Of course this will work! Negi's the man with a plan!" Chamo replied.

Ayaka nodded her head. "Yes, and since Mahora is a vast city, I suggest we should split up and I'm going with him!"

"Ohh no, you're not getting away that easily, I say that he's coming with me!" Asuna argued.

"And what, make him your little slave? I won't stand for your barbaric actions, Negi's coming with me!" Ayaka said.

"Yeah? Then I'd rather let Negi be a little slave rather than being molested by a pedophile like you!" Asuna shot back.

"That's it, you wanna go? I'll make you eat those words!" Ayaka said angrily.

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" Asuna replied as they glared at each other.

"Girls, girls, fighting won't get us nowhere! Why don't we settle this like sophisticated people?" Chamo said, in attempt to avoid conflict.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that this barbaric monkey barely even knows the word 'sophisticated'!" Ayaka said.

"What was that?" Asuna asked, with her temper rising to its boiling point.

"Easy, easy! I say we should draw straws to see who's on whose team!" Chamo suggested.

Ayaka scoffed. "You can't seriously settle this nonsense with such childish game like drawing straws, are you?"

"What's wrong? Are you scared that you won't be with Negi?" Asuna teased.

"Of course not!" She shot back. "I'm just saying that it's above my standards as a noble daughter of the Yukihiro family to play such childish games!"

"Ayaka please, I think it's a good idea for us to pick straws!" Negi said.

Ayaka sighed in defeat. "Alright, if it's your decision, then I'll be happy to participate!"

"Sheesh, some noble daughter you are, kissing up to a 10-year-old brat." Asuna muttered.

Chamo scurries down to Negi's robe, tickling him in the process, and comes back out with three straws. "Okay, the rule's pretty simple, whoever gets the longest est straw, gets to be with Negster!"

"Prepare yourself, Asuna, I will not lose from the likes of you to Negi!" Ayaka said.

"You're on, Blondie!" Asuna replied.

She, Ayaka, and Nodoka then grabs the straws individually off of Chamo's tiny hand. Much to her shock, Ayaka drawed the shortest straw, whereas Asuna draws a straw slightly longer than hers.

"What what? This can't be right!" Asuna said.

"Then, who got the longest one?" Ayaka wondered.

"And we have a winner!" Chamo exclaimed in glee as Nodoka stared blankly at him as she held the longest straw in her hand. Both Asuna and Ayaka stared at her in shock, much to her confusion.

"Um...I won?" She said.

"Looks like you'll be investigating with me." Negi said smiling innocently at her. Nodoka blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"Then that means..." Both Asuna and Ayaka begrudgingly stared at each other upon realization that they have been paired up.

"This is unacceptable! I demand a recount!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Uh uh! No recounts, toots!" Chamo said while waggling his finger.

"It's only for this quest, I'm sure we'll get to do another quest together some other time." Negi said. "Alright; Asuna, you and Ayaka will investigate the northern part of the city, me and Nodoka will investigate the south. I hope we will find clues about our vampire culprit soon!"

"Yeah yeah, come on, Blondie." Asuna said as she and Ayaka left Negi and Nodoka to go further in the city. Negi then turn and faced Nodoka.

"Now then, shall we get going?" He asked.

Nodoka nods her head and both she and Negi went to the opposite direction and start their investigation.

**-Asuna's POV-**

"Freaking ferret, why do I have to be paired up with elf girl?" I muttered irritably as we walked to the northern part of Mahora. I noticed that Ayaka's been walking farther ahead of me, avoiding me for some reason. "Hey slow down, you're walking too fast!" I said.

"Yeah, and you're walking too slow. Hurry up so we can finish this quest a lot quicker!" She replied bluntly.

I can feel one of my veins popped upon hearing her grating voice. Who the hell does she think she is bossing me around? I started to catch up to her by pacing faster and walking past her as a result. Feeling annoyed that I was starting to walk faster than her, she began to pace faster than me. That nerve of her! I start to walk even faster than her but she starts to walk faster than me! This goes on until our little walk begins to turn into a mad dash through town with us shoving our face together, competing like it was a race.

I really hate elves like her...

**-Nodoka's POV-**

After we went our separate ways, dividing into two groups, me and Negi went to the southern part of Mahora City and begin our investigation by talking to people to gather clues. While we got little to no leads, we continue to walk around the city until we find something about the vampire.

"Nodoka? Are you okay?"

I looked up and see him looking at me with concern. "You've been trailing behind and staring at the ground, is there something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and told him I'm fine. I don't know why but, my heart starts beating faster than before and me face starts to feel hot every time I see him. It always been that way whenever I saw a boy talking to me. I was so nervous that my mouth starts to get dry, my whole body began to shudder, and my only actions are burying my head with my book and run away. I feel so ashamed for doing that, but I'm so afraid of men that I can't even look them in the eye...! But Negi...he's different from the others. My heart still beating faster whenever I see him, but something about him tells me that, he has some kind of warm feeling that makes me comfortable around him. Maybe, I think I have the courage to open up to him...

**-Negi's POV-**

Over time, we start to gather clues one by one from the townspeople we've met. We've walked all over the vast city as if it was a giant maze. Walking all around Mahora feels like an adventure for me, of course there were still a lot of people enough for me to get lost very easily, but I felt like I can see my way when I hold Nodoka's hand. It's like the same feeling with I'm with Asuna. Maybe, being with people I know makes me feel safer.

Night falls and we stopped near the city park and sat down on the bench. I looked to see Nodoka and she stared at me back with her concealed eyes.

"That was an exciting adventure, isn't it Nodoka?" I asked.

"Um, yes...it is." She replied shyly.

"I think we should go over to our leads." I said. "So far, they say that the vampire has been sighted near Sakura Lane, attacking girls on the full moon for two straight days."

"Um, I think Sakura Lane is not far from here." Nodoka said. "From where we're at, I think we'll be there for at least a few minutes."

"You seemed to know alot about this city, even knowing how to get there nonetheless!" I said with amazement upon her knowledge of Mahora.

"Well, I've studied the city map a few times and I've took some notes on little details about them." She replied with a bit of confidence raised in her.

"That's amazing, Nodoka! I still haven't known a lot about this city and it's still brand new to me!" I said, gushing with awe.

Nodoka smiled upon seeing my innocent personality showing. I think I'm helping her open up to me, little by little.

"Aw aren't you two a cute couple?"

Sadly, that was ruined by Chamo's little comment as both of our faces glowed beet red.

"C-couples...?" She stuttered.

"C-Chamo! It's not like that!" I snapped at him, flailing my arms in frustration.

"Aw come on, I was only joking!" He teased. "I know that you have a thing with the chick with bells on her hair!"

"Now you're being ridiculous!" I argued.

Nodoka giggled softly upon seeing me in a one-sided argument with Chamo as Asuna runs up to us.

"Hey, there you two are!" She said.

"Asuna? Where's Ayaka?" I asked.

She shrugged and answered. "How should I know? First thing we do is having a race and the next thing I know is she just vanished without a trace."

"You mean, Ayaka got lost?" Nodoka said worriedly.

"Don't know, but I'm sure Blondie will find her way back to the guild!" Asuna said.

Suddenly, a cry is heard, grabbing our attention.

"W-what was that?" I asked with fear in my heart.

"That sounded like Ayaka!" Asuna said, immediately recognizing her scream.

"It came from over there!" Nodoka said as she points to the other side of the park.

We ran towards the other side of the park, worrying about Ayaka. Has she been attacked by the vampire we're looking for? I clenched my staff, fearing for the worst as we runs down the streets of Mahora. We've arrive at the other side of the park and see's Ayaka lying unconscious on the ground.

"Ayaka!" I cried as I run up to her. I lifted her body and see's a mark similar to Makie's. The resemblence is uncanny, there's no doubt that a vampire is somewhere in this city!

"Well well, look who finally showed up."

"Negi, up there!" Asuna shouted while pointing at a tree.

I looked up and see's a clocked figure gazing down upon us with an evil grin.

"You! Are you the vampire who attacked her?" I asked.

The figure chuckled sinisterly. "I am. And now...your blood is mine, Negi Springfield!" It swooped down and attacks me.

"Negi!" Asuna cried as she starts drawing her sword and rush towards my side.

I immediately raised my staff and begin chanting, before the vampire attacks me. _"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister... Coeuntes, sagittent inimicum meam. __**Sagitta Magica, Series Aer!**__"_ From a palm of my hand, I fired a barrage of wind arrows at the culprit.

Before my arrows hit the vampire, it immediately tossed a mysterious vial before shouting **"Reflexio!"** and a purple crystal-like substance breaks out of its container and forms a shield, blocking my attacks. The creature's hat flies off, revealing its identity. We stared in shock to see who the vampire is.

"Y-you're...!"

"Eva? You're the vampire!?" Asuna said.

"The one and only." She replied with a sinister grin, exposing her fangs. "Allow me to introduce myself fully, I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell. I am the vampire of Mahora City!"

"But why? Why are you attacking the people in the city?" I asked.

"Because, I wanted to lure you out here, Negi Springfield." Eva replied.

I became surprised upon her words. "You...know me?"

"Of course, and now...the blood of your father, you will forfeit to me...!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Negi stared at Evangeline in shock as she smiled evilly at him. He couldn't believe his eyes that a quiet member of Ala Alba is the rumored vampire that attacked people at night. She appears to be an adult with a scantily clad outfit in contrast to the girl with the same age back then. Asuna glared at Eva while Nodoka stared nervously at her.

"My...my father's blood? You know my father?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course I know him. Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, the hero everyone look up to in Mundus Vetus!" Eva said with pure disgust, but is disguised in her evil grin. "And now his son has arrived to free me from the wretched place!"

"Wait, whaddya mean free from here? Whaddya want from Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Simple, I want his blood!" Eva replied. "If I drink the blood of the Thousand Master, then I will be free from this place!"

"But, what do you mean you will be free from this place? Are you saying that you're trapped here?" Negi said.

Eva grinned even wider. "My, you catch on pretty quickly. As expected of the son of the Thousand Master!"

"But, why Negi?" Nodoka asked.

"Allow me to explain."

Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka became surprised and see's Takamichi walking behind him.

"T-Takahata! What are you doing here?" Asuna asked, stuttering a bit.

"Wait...Takamichi, you knew?" Negi said.

Takamichi nodded his head. "Yes; many years ago, Evangeline attacked Mahora City. She attacks with an army of dolls, ravaging through the streets of the city. It was then that your father had showed up and confronted the vampire. After a fierce battle, he had finally defeated her and placed a spell on Evangeline, sealing her so that she may never leave this city again. And even today, I was chosen by both the guildmaster and your father to watch after her. And now we came upon this event today." He said.

"If you're done yammering that old folk tale of yours, I'll be taking the boy's blood!" Eva said.

"No you don't! You're going to go through us to get to him!" Asuna said as she draws her sword. Takamichi also prepares himself to fight her.

"Hmph, how annoying..." Eva snaps her fingers and in an instant, Makie, Yuna, and four other girls from the guild appeared in front of them, clad in maid outfits, under a trance-like state. Ayaka then rise from her unconscious state with the same trance-like expression like the others.

"Oh no, she even got Yuna, Ako, Akira, Natsumi, and Chizuru too!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Holy cow she must've been really thirsty!" Chamo said.

"What the hey? That's a cheap trick you pulled, Eva! Using our guildmembers against us!" Asuna yelled while pointing accusingly at her.

"Cheap? What an understatement, I AM an evil mage/vampire, and I will use any tactics to get what I want! Now then, seize the boy!" She commanded.

"Yes, Mistress Eva..." Makie and the others replied eerily as they surrounds Negi and the others. However, Asuna and Takamichi holds them back from getting Negi.

"Negi, we'll handle the girls, you make sure Eva doesn't get ahold of you and leave Mahora City!" Takamichi said.

"But Takamichi...!"

"It's okay, we got this!" Asuna said.

Negi nodded his head and faced Eva who looks down on him with her grin plastered on her face. He then runs away from her and gets on his staff to fly away.

"Trying to run away? You'll never escape me!" Eva said as she pursues him.

"Negi!" Asuna cried. She tries to run after them, but Ayaka and Makie intervenes and blocks her path.

"Aw that's just great! We got them to take care of!" Chamo said.

"Then we have to fight our way through!" Asuna replied.

**-Negi's POV-**

I fly across Mahora City, escaping the vampire. Feeling a bit of relief, I was suddenly attacked by ice crystals fired in front of me! I looked up and see Evangeline above me.

"You'll never escape me, boy, your blood is mine!" She said as she fired ice shards at me.

I frantically avoid her barrage of ice while evading buildings I was about to crash into. I tried my hardest to escape Evangeline's pursuit, but she had her eye on me, not wanting me to escape. As she starts chanting, I begin my counterattack by quickly making an incantation.

**"Sagitta Magica!"** From a palm of my hand, I fired a barrage of wind arrows at my pursuer. Evangeline quickly evade my wind arrows and counters by firing hers, but with an ice variant. I dodged her spell and flies higher in the air, with me and Evangeline on equal grounds.

"Not bad for a wizard. I've expected more out of you, boy!" She said.

"Evangeline...I hereby challenge you to a battle!" I declared. "If I win, you won't harm anyone in Mahora again!"

"What's with you all of a sudden? First you wanted to run away and now you're challenging me to a fight out of the blue?" She said. "Very well then, I accept your challenge. But if I win, you will forfeit your blood to me!"

"Then it's a battle then...!"

Eva grinned devilishly. "Then allow me to give you the first strike!" She quickly begins chanting and finish her spell. **"Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"** She fired more ice shards at me, but I quickly countered by casting the same spell but with a wind variant at her and our arrows clashed. She then distance herself but I give chase and prevent her from escaping.

_"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister... Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria!"_ In an instant, I summoned about 6 or 8 spirits armed with swords, ready at my command. _**"[Age Capiant!]"**_ With one command, they obeyed and pursue Evangeline.

"So you're going on the offensive, not bad. But not good enough!" She said as she threw catalyst potions at the spirits, trapping them in violet crystals. However, I managed to sneak up in front of her without her noticing. "What the?"

**"Flans Exarmatio!"** I shot a wave of air from my palm at Evangeline, stripping her of her cloak. She quickly lands near the north gate of Mahora City where I land as well.

"Not bad, you've managed to sneak up on me using those spirits as decoys." She said.

"Give it up, Evangeline, I've won! Without your potions, your magic powers, this is my victory!" I said.

"Oh, do you now? Then if it's your victory, then hit me with your best shot!" She taunted.

I was foolish enough to fall for her taunt, but I begin my incantation. _"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister... Coeuntes, sagittent inimicum..."_ Suddenly, an unknown figure appeared beside her and rushed forward and flicked me in the forehead, cancelling my incantation. "Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and glanced at my new opponent. To my surprise it revealed to be the same odd-eared girl from back at the guild.

"Surprised? I'd like you to meet Chachamaru, my partner." Evangeline said.

"She's...your partner?"

"Of course, it all thanks to that Hakase girl who is kind enough to construct her for me!" She replied. "That said, you're outmatched, boy!"

I shook my head. "Even if you had a partner, that still doesn't mean you could win!" I tried to chant again. _"Ras tel Ma Scir-" _Chachamaru quickly jabbed my forehead to stop me. I tried again but she then pinched my cheeks.

Evangeline guffawed evilly. "What's wrong? I thought you could handle me alone! In case you have forgotten, mages are vulnerable without a partner! Therefore, there's no way you can defeat us!"

"Oh no...!"

"Now then... Chachamaru, hold him down!" She commanded.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied. She then walk around me and restrain me by barring her arm at my neck. I struggled to get myself free but I was unable to release her grip.

Evangeline chuckled grimly and approached me. "Now then, I'll be taking your blood..." She leaned towards my neck, exposing her fangs to my bare neck.

"Hold it right there, bat girl!"

Suddenly, Asuna appeared rushing towards us. "Asuna!" I said in surprise.

"Get your stupid fangs off of Negi!" She lands a hard kick at both Evangeline and Chachamaru, releasing me from their grasp. "You okay, Negi?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm alright."

Chamo suddenly popped up behind Asuna and scurried to my neck. "No bite marks in sight! Thank god we made it in time!"

"But what about Takamichi and the others?" I asked.

"Takahata and Bookworm is taking care of the others under her control, they'll be fine!" Asuna replied.

Suddenly, a blast of ice erupted in front of us. We looked and see that Evangeline is above us with an unpleasant look on her face.

"I don't know how are you able to escape my slaves, but that little stunt of yours will cost your life!" She said. Evangeline begins to chant her spell as the temperature begin to fall significantly.

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac...! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! __**Crystallitatio Tellustris!**__"_ Suddenly, the ground around us begins to freeze instantly and pillars of ice erupts from the ground.

"Asuna, look out!" I shouted as I pushed her out-of-the-way, avoiding the ice pillar erupting below us.

**-Takamichi's POV-**

As Negi and Evangeline proceeded to give chase, we were left to fight the girls of Ala Alba under Evangeline's control. Asuna managed to break through our skirmish and went off to chase them, leaving me and Nodoka to take care of the others.

"Nodoka, stay close behind me!" I said.

She nodded her head and got close to me. I know full well about Nodoka being a psychic and she isn't used to being in combat. I doubt that her telepathic abilities will work against them. However, due to her time in Library Island, I think now's the time to ask her.

"Nodoka, do you know any spells that can knock them out without any harm?" I asked.

"Um, I do know one spell that can work." She replied.

"In a situation like this, now's the time to cast it!"

Nodoka nodded her head and began chanting.

_"Libra Liberum Libraria... Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Bravem!__** Nebula Hypnotica!**__"_

Her book shot open and a soft mist is expelled from it, engulfing everyone in the vicinity. I tried my best not to fall asleep under the spell's effect, but my eyelids grew heavy upon the spell's strong effect. Fortunately, the girls under Eva's control fell asleep thanks to that spell.

"Mr. Takahata, are you alright?" Nodoka asked.

"I'm fine, a bit groggy but I'm alright." I replied.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash not far from here. Nodoka gasped of what she see's and I turned around and see giant pillars of ice from the other side of Mahora.

"That's must've been Eva's work." I said.

"Oh no, Negi and Asuna are in trouble!" Nodoka said worriedly.

"Damn, she'll go this far in order to get his blood..." I muttered.

**-Normal POV-**

Evangeline peered down at the frozen grounds as Negi and Asuna survived her attack.

"So you survived my spell, not to shabby." She said indifferently.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine." Asuna replied.

"But you fools won't be once I'm through with you! **Iaculatio Grandinis!**" Suddenly dozens of ice spears has formed behind Evangeline and she fired her spears at the two.

Negi and Asuna both frantically avoided the spears and runs off, but Evangeline resume her pursuit at them. She continued to fire her spears at them but they evaded them and continued running. Negi tried to fire arrows of wind at Evangeline, but she immediately freeze his arrows and redirected right back at him.

"This is crazy, she's trailing in on us like an eggbear going after honey!" Asuna said.

"I'm sorry, but what's an eggbear has to do with Evangeline chasing us?" Negi asked.

"I dunno, I just make up random simile when I panic!" Asuna replied.

"If you're done flapping your lips, then stay still and die already!" Evangeline shouted as she fires more spears at them.

As Negi and Asuna continues to evade Evangeline, the ran towards the lake in the outskirts of Mahora City. Suddenly they were stopped by Chachamaru who landed in front of them.

"No where to run, fools!" Evangeline said as she chants her spell. **"Crystallitatio Tellustris!"**

Suddenly, the lake erupts into a colossal splash and instantly freeze.

"Holy crap the whole lake frozed over!" Asuna exclaimed in surprise.

"What power...such a high level spell is capable of freezing the entire lake...!" Negi muttered.

"You think I was just sitting idly for the past 15 years and do nothing? I think not. Now stay down and disperse!" Eva shouted as ice spears are fired from the frozen lake.

"Negi, look out!" Asuna shouted as she steps in front of him and deflects all the spears with her sword. "Damn you, come down here and fight!" She exclaimed as she charged towards Evangeline and leaped towards her. Just about when she's about to slice her with her sword, Chachamaru intervened and blocked her with her sword arm.

"Get outta my way, you oversized doll!" Asuna said.

"My apologies, but I will not let you harm my master." Chachamaru replied monotonously. "That said, I will do by all means necessary to protect my master, even if it means defeating you." She then attacks Asuna relentlessly as they clashed their blades. Asuna stayed on the defensive as Chachamaru press on her attacks. She pushed her off and counters by swinging her sword. However, Chachamaru parried her sword and immediately breaks it in two.

"Gah, my sword!" Asuna cried as Chachamaru grabbed her in the arm and threw her against the icy wall.

"Asuna!" Negi cried.

"Now, to finish you off!" Evangeline said as she fire a multitude of ice spears at Asuna.

Negi quickly ran towards Asuna and grabbed her out-of-the-way as Evangeline's frozen projectiles barely hit them. He then get on his staff and flies inside the frozen lake.

"Attempting to hide? Don't make me laugh. Chachamaru, search for them!" She commanded.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru obeyed.

**-Negi's POV-**

After we escaped Evangeline's attack, I landed safely inside the frozen labyrinth Evangeline has made. Asuna is starting to recover after the blow Chachamaru has dealt on her.

"Asuna, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine...but why is it cold around here?" She replied.

"It's because we're inside the frozen lake." I replied. "But since Evangeline is probably looking for us right now, we can't stay here any longer."

"But what are we gonna do? My sword's broken and none of your spells work against her!" Asuna said.

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to form a probationary contract!" Chamo said as he pops out behind me. "Otherwise known as Pactio!"

"And where have you been all this time and what's a Pactio?" Asuna asked.

"Well allow me to educate you my simple-minded friend; Pactio is where one forms a contract to another, making them partners. It's vitally essential for a mage to have a partner in battle at all times!" Chamo explained.

I nodded my head. "Yes, and my goal is to become a Magister Magi like my father, so it's essential for me to have a partner!"

"However, Negi is still just a kid, so a provisional contract will be made instead of a true contract." Chamo said.

Asuna cupped her chin and thought over the decision of forming a contract. "Well, considering our situation...I guess I'll make a contract with you. But how does it work? Do you brand me with some kind of magical tattoo or something?" She asked.

"Oh it's much simpler than that!" Chamo replied. "All you have to do is a kiss! One smooch from Negster and you seal the deal with a contract!"

"Really? Oh how simple!" Asuna said in an oddly sing-song tone before smacking Chamo off the ice he's standing on. "My ass! There's no way I can kiss the kid, he's only 10!"

"Come on, there's no other way!" Chamo argued.

"He's right, if we don't form a contract, then Evangeline will surely defeat us!" I said.

Asuna gritted her teeth, still denying the fact that a kiss will form a contract between them. Suddenly, there was a sudden quake inside as bits of ice fall from the ceiling. We looked up and see Evangeline gazing down on us with an evil grin.

"There you are, you little worms...!" She said maliciously.

"Oh no...she found us!" I exclaimed.

"No use hiding anywhere, my ice is my forte!" She said as she controls the ice inside. I pushed Asuna out-of-the-way to avoid the incoming spike erupting between us. We hid behind the walls again from the chaos Evangeline made.

"Again with the whole hide-and-seek nonsense? Chachamaru, run them out!" She commanded.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied.

Meanwhile, we sat down behind the wall of ice, catching our breath. I peered behind the wall and see Chachamaru searching for us. I stayed hidden as she went down the path.

"I think we lost them for awhile..." I said.

Chamo then pops out of my back and lands on the ground. "Come on, Evangeline will have our bloods drained from us if you're going to stay stubborn about the whole contract thing!" He said at Asuna.

"And I said no way! I can't waste my first kiss on a 10-year-old kid!" Asuna argued.

"Asuna please! I know it's our first time, but in a situation like this. It's now or never. so Asuna...please!" I pleaded.

Asuna groaned irritably but sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me big time, the one for saving your hide back then, and the situation we're in now!" She replied.

I nodded my head. "I understand!"

Chamo quickly pulled out a piece of chalk out of nowhere. "All right, it's go time!" He scribbled a rune circle around us and it starts to glow, bathing us in a warm light.

"Whoa what's this? It's all warm and stuff..." Asuna said.

"It's the power of magic." I replied. "Now then, Asuna, shall we?"

Asuna nodded her head and replied. "Yeah, let's do this...!"

She then cupped my face and leaned towards me, locking her lips to mine. The rune circle glows radiantly as we kissed. Chamo shouted out **"PACTIO!"** as we continued to kiss.

**-Normal POV-**

The wall behind them begins to crack and shattered as Evangeline and Chachamaru finally found the two.

Evangeline sneered. "So, they formed a provisionary contract. Not bad, for a child." She said as both Negi and Asuna breaks away from the kiss. "However, that's still not enough to defeat me!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Evangeline!" Negi said as he raised his wand. _"Partner Asuna Kagurazaka...show me the hidden powers that lies deep within you!"_ He then reach his hand out of Asuna's chest as a light glows within her.

"What the? Negi what are you...?"

**"Invoking Contract!"** He instantly pulled out his hand, grabbing a card out of her. It revealed to have Asuna's image wearing a different set of armor and a sword. "Asuna, here!" He throws the card to Asuna, allowing her to catch it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"Just shout the word **'Adeat!'** and let your powers unleash!" Chamo replied.

"Okay, if you say so!" Asuna then swipes her card in front of her and shouted. **"Adeat!"** In an instant, the card disappears and Asuna's body began to glow. Her worn iron armor began to change into a crimson red outfit with a single vambrace on her left arm and a pair of grieves. Her broken sword then transforms into a long sword with the lower half of the blade acting as a handguard and a long paper tassel on its hilt. "Whoa, I can feel energy surging in me! I feel like I can take on the world!" She gushed with excitement.

"So you made a costume change, doesn't matter, victory is still beyond your grasp!" Evangeline said.

"That's what you think!" Asuna said as she charged at her at a high-speed. But Chachamaru intercepted her attack and blocks her. "I will not let you harm Master." She said. "Tch...have it your way, I'll open you like a can!" Asuna replied as the two clashed their blades.

"Looks like it's you and me. Why don't you surrender and offer your blood to me?" Evangeline said.

Negi shook his head. "No...I will never give up! I will defeat you and end your reign of terror!" He replied.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I'll have to drink your blood by force if I had to!" She shouted as ice spikes shot out from the walls.

Negi frantically dodged the spikes and gets on his staff again to take off.

"Don't even think about escaping again!" Evangeline said. **"Sagitta Magica Series Glacialis!"** She then fires a barrage of ice arrows at Negi. He in turn begins to chant and executes his spell. **"Sagitta Magica Series Fragterius"** He fired a barrage of arrows of a lightning variant but the arrows of both sides collided and explodes, causing Negi to stagger, nearly knocking him off-balance.

"Ha! That incantation of yours took too long!" Evangeline said. _"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac...!_ _**Sagitta Magica Series Obscuri!**__"_ She then fires a barrage of dark arrows at Negi while he's reciting his incantation.

**"Sagitta Magica Series Lux!"** He fires a barrage of light arrows to counter Eva's but they collided and some of Eva's arrows got through and nearly hits Negi.

"Gah!" Negi nearly falls off his staff as the force of Evangeline's spell pushed him.

"You're doing good trying to fight back, entertain me some more!" Evangeline said, feeling amused.

"Darn it she's too powerful...! But if my father is able to defeat her, so can I!" Negi said as he pulls out his training wand. "It's now or never! _Ras tel Ma Scir Magister...! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes!"_

"So you're playing it that way?" Evangeline said. "If that's the case... _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes!"_

Negi became surprise at Evangeline's incantation. _"(She can execute that high level spell like me?)"_ He tensed up and continued chanting. _"Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina...!"_

_"Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis...!"_

**"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens" "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**

At the same time, they both fired their respective high level spell at each other and the mighty waves collided against each other as Negi and Evangeline both struggled to push through.

"Ggnh...his strength, it's overwhelming...!" Evangeline muttered.

"It's no good...she's overpowering me!" Negi said as his hand began to wear out. "No...I won't be defeated...! Not like this! I won't lose to the likes of you!" He shot his wand out as he pull his hand back. However, his nose began to tickle as the power struggle ensues. _"(Oh no...!)"_ Negi felt an urge to sneeze. He tried to fight it, but the itch on his nose is too great. "Ah...ah..."

**"ACHOO!"**

Suddenly, his wand break as his spell breaks through Evangeline's spell and towards her.

"Wh...what the? This can't be!?"

The spell hits Evangeline directly, causing her to scream in agony as the lightning surge around her, blinding the area with light. Meanwhile, Asuna and Chachamaru continue their battle when the light stops them.

"What the? Is that Negi's doing?" Asuna wondered.

"Asuna!"

She turned around and see's Takamichi and Nodoka running up to her.

"Takahata, Bookworm!" She said in surprise.

"What happened here?" Nodoka asked.

"Well..."

The spell continued on until it died out, leaving Evangeline standing with her clutching her right arm, stripped naked from Negi's spell and reverted to her child form.

"So...you defeated me...I commend you, boy..." She said before she starts to fall to the frozen lake, which begins to shatter.

"Evangeline!" Negi cried as he swoops down to save her.

"Master!" Chachamaru cried as she propels her way to catch Evangeline.

_"(So...this is it. Here I am, defeated once again by a Springfield... I hope your happy. Because your son managed to beat me.")_ Evangeline thought as images of an older looking Negi flashed in her mind. _"(Guess I'm joining you in the afterlife.)"_ She closed her eyes and braced for impact when suddenly, she felt someone caught her arm and prevented her from falling. She opened her eyes and see's Negi hanging on to her while still flying.

"You...why? You defeated me so why bother rescuing me?" She asked.

"Because, even though you're an evil vampire, you're still a member of Ala Alba!" Negi replied with a sheepish smile.

They descends down to the ground and dismounts. They were then met by Asuna and the others running up to them.

"Negi, you're alright!" Asuna said with relief.

"I knew you can do it, Bro!" Chamo said.

"Master, are you alright?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm fine..." Evangeline replied.

"Looks like I kept my side of the bargain, you can't harm anyone anymore!" Negi said.

Evangeline sighed. "Fine, I kept my word."

"So, Takahata, how's the others?" Asuna asked.

"They're going to be alright. I've notified the members of Ala Alba to remove all traces of vampirism inflicted by Eva." He replied.

Negi smiled upon hearing the news. He then faced Evangeline who is still scowling at him. "Don't worry, I'll study really hard on that spell my father inflicted you on. When I become Magister Magi, I'll lift it from you!" He said.

"Idiot, do you have any idea how many years I will have to wait? I'd rather suck every pint of your blood! I'll be watching you, boy, when the moon is full again, you'll be drained of your blood!" She threatened.

"Then I'll be ready when it comes next time!" Negi replied happily.

He, Asuna, Takamichi, and Nodoka chuckled lightly as they head back to the guild.

"Stop laughing!" Eva yelled.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: And that concludes the Eva Arc. This is only the beginning, what other exciting events will the magical world of Mundus Vetus have in store with Negi and the Ala Alba Guild? Drop a review and stay tuned!**_

_**A/N#2: Nodoka's activation keys is a custom.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright, I'm back from my hiatus and finished this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**-Negi's POV-**

The night has passed since I defeated Evangeline. After the incident, Takamichi has notified the other members of Ala Alba and cured Makie, Ayaka, and the others of vampirism and put Evangeline into custody for attacking Mahora. I am a bit worried though, even though Evangeline is still a power vampire mage, she is still a child with the same age as me. I hope they won't give her a punishment too harsh.

But anyways; now that the incident is over, Mahora City is at peace. I slept on Asuna's couch after a long night. Suddenly I catch a scent of food in the air as I wake up. I look in the kitchen to see Princess Konoka inside making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Negi!" She greeted as she notice me awake.

"Good morning, Konoka." I replied. "Are you making breakfast?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm still learning how to cook though."

A door to Asuna's room then opened as Asuna came out, yawning and stretching.

"Morning Negi. Oh man, something smells good, who's cooking?" She asked. She then notice Konoka in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Asuna!" Konoka said cheerily.

"Konoka, you cook?" Asuna said.

"Of course! I'm still learning though, but I'm still able to make one simple breakfast!" Konoka replied. "Speaking of which, Setsuna you hungry?" She asked her.

"I'm not hungry, my Lady." Setsuna replied.

"Aww are you sure? I'm about finished making omelettes!" Konoka said.

Without a second thought, Setsuna walked over and sits down near the table in a seiza position.

"Wow, it didn't take that long for Konoka to convince you?" Asuna said with a comical sweat bead sliding down on her head.

"Well, she is loyal to Konoka." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Asuna said. "Anyways, I'm starving!"

I nodded my head and we sat down near the table as Konoka sets 4 plates of omelette and 4 bowls of rice for each of us. After having breakfast, we left the house and made our way to Ala Alba. We entered the guild and see that the members are guild are chattering energetically as usual. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna part ways and mingle with the other members as I walk around the guild.

"Ah, there you are Negi."

I turned around and see Takamichi walking up to me.

"Ah, good morning, Takamichi!" I greeted.

"Morning." He replied. "I see that you're feeling alright after the incident last night."

I nod my head and replied. "I am. Speaking of incident, how is Evangeline? Has the guild decided what to do with her?" I asked with concern.

"They have. They decided that Evangeline will be under house arrest for a month, her magic was sealed for further precaution but it's nothing serious, that's all." He replied.

I sighed in relief, knowing Evangeline's punishment wasn't too severe.

"Anyways, congrats on making your first Pactio with Asuna, Negi. Your father will be very proud wherever he is." He said.

"Well, it was a desperate measure against Evangeline. It's not a big deal really!" I replied scratching my head out of embarrassment.

"Oh, but it is. With a partner now on your side, you're one step closer to become a Magister Magi like your father." Takamichi replied, giving me more of his flattery. "Well, I have to get going. I have a task assigned by the guildmaster himself." He said, walking away and leaving the guild.

"Like my father..." I looked at my palm and wonder if my father is alive somewhere.

"Hey Negi!"

I looked up and see Asuna calling out to me.

"Come on, whaddya standing around here for? You have to try the new restaurant that opened here!" She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to where she's going. From the look of her expression, it seems important.

We've arrived at the guild's dining area where we're met with a large crowd in the counter. I've been stricken with curiosity of this new restaurant Asuna told me.

"Hold on, this is going to be rough. Try not to get lost in the crowd, okay?" She said. I nodded my head as we start to squeeze our way in. "Coming through!" Asuna pushed through a couple of guildmembers as I held onto her hand tightly, trying my best not to lose my grip. We've finally made our way to the front. There, we see two girls behind the counter, one is lightly tanned with blond hair tied in pigtails, and another with a brunette hair also tied into pigtails, but slightly portly. They seem to take the place of the chef who is absent.

"This is the new restaurant you're talking about? But this is the same dining room." I said.

"Yeah, but the old man retired and call it quits, so he shuts down the whole kitchen. That's where those two come in and opened a new one!" Asuna replied. "Come on, you have to try it, their food is great! It's better than the stuff we had before the old man retired!" She said as we approached the counter.

"Hiya! Welcome to the Chao Bao Zi, aru!" The tanned girl greeted cheerfully. From the looks of it, it's clear that she is from a foreign land. "I'm Ku Fei and this is Satsuki, we'll be serving this guild, aru!"

"Hey, give us one of your specialties!" Asuna said.

"Alright, coming right up!" The portly girl, Satsuki said happily as she starts cooking. In a second, she made a plate full of steamed buns as Ku Fei takes it and placed it on the counter.

"Here you go, enjoy aru!" She said cheerfully.

"Well, you heard her Negi, try one!" Asuna said.

I nodded my head and picked up one of the buns. I was unsure at first, but since this restaurant is brand new, I'll give it a try. I took a bite out of the steamed bun, chewing it thoroughly and swallowing it. To my surprise, my taste buds has been showered with bliss upon eating the steamed bun. I scarfed down the steamed bun as Asuna giggled.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"I haven't tasted anything this amazing in my entire life." I replied with a smile on my face.

"There's more where that came from and it's all free, so dig in until your heart's content!" Asuna said.

"Free? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Those two don't need money to make food for the guild, they'll be happy to serve Ala Alba." She replied. "So let's eat until we drop!"

I nodded my head and Asuna sat next to me as they set another set of buns at the counter.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

After eating, both Negi and Asuna went to the request board. They searched at the B Rank section and higher for more satisfiable rewards.

"Nothing, they're all nothing but fetch quests, and their reward sucks!" Asuna said with a sour look on her face. She turned and faced Negi. "Find something yet?"

Negi shook his head and replied. "No, not yet."

Asuna hung head in defeat. "Man, nothing today? The only exciting part is beating Eva and nothing exciting comes after that!"

"Don't give up, I'm sure we'll find something exciting." Negi replied while smiling sheepishly at Asuna. She nodded her head and continues to look at the board. Negi did the same and look at the many posts from the board. They continued to search the board until something has caught Negi's eyes. He glanced at one particular post from the A Rank quests and he removes it from the request board.

"You got something, Negi?" Asuna asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes. It's a retrieval quest, something about getting an ancient book."

"Really? Who's it from?" Asuna asked.

"It's anonymous. It seems that someone wants the book in secret." Negi replied.

"I dunno, I don't like the sound of that." Asuna said, scratching her head as she reads the paper. "Well, it does have some pretty decent reward. I mean, my armor does need some adamantium scale upgrade."

"So we'll do it then?" Negi said.

"Why not? Let's go get that book!" Asuna replied energetically. "So where do we start?"

"How about we go try asking the guildmaster? I'm sure he'll know where the book is." Negi replied.

"Good idea, let's go ask him!"

They went their way to the guildmaster's office to get information of the quest. Unaware of them, Haruna was eavesdropping on them and developed a sly grin.

A knock was heard in the office as Guildmaster Konoe said come in. Negi and Asuna entered the office and stand in front of the guildmaster's presence.

"Ah, Negi and Asuna, what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Guildmaster Konoe, if it's not too much to ask, we would like to know if you know any ancient book in Mundus Vetus?" Negi asked.

"And why do you ask that?" Konoe asked curiously.

"Because we got a quest by someone who wants the some old book." Asuna answered as she presents him the quest form.

Konoe take a good look at the form as he stroke his beard in curiosity. "I think I know one particular book that I have in mind." He said.

"You do?" Negi said.

"Yes, it's a book called the Book of Melchizedek. It is an ancient tome which has the magical properties to increase the knowledge of those who reads the book ten-fold." Konoe replied. "Currently, it is held within the deepest levels of Library Island."

"Library Island?"

"Yes, it's a small island in the middle of Lake Mahora. It is accessible through a bridge from the west exit of Mahora City." Konoe said. "True to its name, Library Island is an island complex containing every archives of Mundus Vetus; history, spells, everything. However, it is heavily armed with traps for security measures, getting there will be proven difficult. Are you quite sure you want to go through this?" He asked.

"The reward sound's promising, there's no way we're going to let this opportunity slide!" Asuna answered energetically.

Konoe smiled upon Asuna's spirit. "Alright, if that's what you want, then I'm not stopping you. However, since this is an A rank quest, you need a party of four or more in order to complete the quest."

Negi nodded his head. "All right, then we must be heading off. Wish us luck, guildmaster!"

"Best of luck, both of you!" Konoe replied as Negi and Asuna leave his office.

* * *

As they returned to the main hall of Ala Alba, they were suddenly met by Haruna, Makie, and Nodoka.

"Bookworm, Paru, and Makie, what's up?" Asuna said.

"We figured that you're going somewhere to retrieve a book from Library Island, so we're going with you!" Makie said with glee.

"Actually, I was forced to come..." Nodoka whispered but no one took notice.

"But how do you know about this?" Negi said.

"I did a bit of eavesdropping." Haruna replied smugly.

"Pretty sneaky as always, Paru." Asuna said.

"But anyways, you two need peeps for a party right? So we'll be happy to join you!" Haruna said.

"You probably don't know this, but me, Haruna, and Nodoka formed an expedition team specifically for Library Island." Yue said to Negi as she walks up to them.

"Yeah, us three are a team when it comes to dungeon crawling!" Haruna said.

"So why bring Makie along?" Asuna asked.

"The book you're looking for makes you incredibly smart, yeah? I want to help you get it so I can get smarter!" Makie replied gleefully.

"Basically, you want the book to get the easy way out to get smart." Yue said as Makie playfully sticks out her tongue.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad that you all are helping us on our quest." Negi said.

"No prob, we're just happy to help out the new kid." Haruna replied. "But why are we standing around talking? The book's not gonna leave the island itself you know, let's go!"

"Y'okay, let's get a move on!" Asuna said.

They leave the guild as they start heading their way towards Library Island, in order to retrieve the Book of Melchizedek to complete the quest.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
